HellFire
by princess-snow510
Summary: Love is a lot like fire. It can make you warm, or destroy all you have, and once the flame of love ignites, it's beyond your control. T rated for now, but ratings will change.
1. Chapter 1

**I sadly can not for the life of me remember why I deleted this fanfic...*sighs* I must have been in a mood.**

**Regardless I'm sorry for those who did in fact enjoy this fanfic, and I so rudely deleted it without warning.**

**therefore I have went back and re-edited it, correcting errors and adding on, I hope this version I better than the last**

**comments and reviews are always welcome.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Beacon Hills was not your average small town. Strange things happened, and it didn't ever get it better, it'd always get worse. People chose to ignore it, but you can't walk away from this kind of danger. The number of attacks always varied. There was never any pattern. It would disappear for a while, and then it would start up again. I don't know if people chose to ignore it out of disbelief, or out of fear.<p>

I've lived in beacon hills all my life. Never had I thought that my quiet little town would attract the monsters that hid underneath our beds and in our closets.

Granted I'm no stranger to the supernatural myself, but my family and I have always strived to stay out of supernatural dealing...or maybe it was the fact that we never found anyone worthy of our help. Either way that all changed my sophomore year, when a boy named Scott McCall was bitten by a werewolf.

My phone vibrated under my pillow. My eyes shot open.

I checked my message it was from my bestfriend.

Rise and shine sweetie. First day of school, I'll be there in 20.

I groaned and rolled back over, throwing my phone on the floor after reading the message and seeing the time. It wasn't even 7 in the morning yet and she was already texting. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

It felt like no sooner did I close my eyes did I feel someone shaking me…probably cause it was true.

"Get up… Come on Blaise!"

I groaned. "No I need 30 more minutes." I said pulling the cover over my head. "Go. The hell. Away."

I heard more grumbling before my comforter was snatched off my body and I was met with cold air.

I shot out of bed. I hated anything and everything cold, and what's worse she knew that.

"Fucking bitch!" I said giving the red head my early morning glare.

"Well I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She said rolling her eyes.

"Not funny Lydia." I said with a pout. "Gimme back my covers I'm still sleepy."

"Nope no time, you need to get dressed for school." She said.

I groaned.

"Come on you get dressed and I'll make you breakfast." She said walking towards my bedroom door.

"Fine, as long as it's not cereal or pop-tarts this time. I could make that myself." I said slowly making my way to my bathroom.

After I got out and toweled off I went to my closet to pull out some clothes.

I pulled out a pair of skintight skinny jeans, red belt, a white lace corset and my ever so loveable iron fist fox trot platform heels.

I sat down at my vanity putting on my makeup when Lydia walked back in. I closed my eyes and took a whiff of the air.

"Hmm, French toast and eggs…with a glass of orange juice. Who knew you were quite the iron chef." I said smirking while she shook her head.

"You know I hate it when you do that." She said with a sigh.

"Do what?" I said feigning innocence.

"You know what." she said.

I smirked and went to grab the plate; at least I did before she smacked my hands away.

"But I'm hungry…" I whined.

"Your always hungry, you can eat after you finish getting ready." She scoffed.

I pouted and turned away, "Mean Red-haired devil."

She scoffed "I know you're not talking."

I smirked and quickly finished my makeup. Then it was onto my supernaturally curly hair.

"Do I have time to straighten it?" I said seriously.

"Nope."

I sighed. "Curse my devilish good looks." I said to the mirror with a goofy grin and Lydia laughed.

After 10 minutes of brushing I finally got my curly hair tamed down to bouncy waves.

"There I'm finished, victory is mine!" I said with a triumphant smile.

"Fabulous!" she said looking through my closet and grabbing me my white and black blazer.

After I ate and rebrushed my teeth, I grabbed my red purse and ushered Lydia out of my room.

I walked down stairs and saw both my parents on their cell phones.

"Bye mom, daddy!" I shouted before grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

"Bye sweet-heart." my mom said the same time my dad said "Bye princess."

"Race you to school!" I said towards Lydia as I hoped in my car.

She smirked "You're so on."

**_~ HellFire ~_**

I ended up beating Lydia to school. I smirked as she got out of her car with a huff.

"You cheated." She said with narrowed eyes.

"How?"

"You're supposed to slow down at yellow lights." She said as if it was some type of golden rule or something.

I laughed at her. "Yeah…right….don't be a sore loser, it doesn't look good on you."

She huffed and flipped her red hair over her shoulder "Whatever."

"Love you too." I put on some shades, Lydia adjusted her hat and we both reapplied our lip gloss.

"Let's break some jaws and stop some hearts." I said signature smirk on my face.

Lydia smiled and we started our strut. We were the queen bees of the campus. One didn't usually see Lydia without me close by or me without her. We were a match set.

All eyes were on us as we walked passed daring anyone stupid enough to step in our way.

My ears twitched as they picked up a familiar voice, and an interesting conversation.

"I didn't see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said.

"A wolf bit you?" said Stiles.

"Uh huh." Scott replied.

"No not at all, not a chance." Stiles said.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott said.

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean no I didn't how do you know what I heard?" Scott asked with a laugh. But I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Because California doesn't have wolves ok. Not in like sixty years." Stiles said smartly.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles said again.

"Alright well if you don't believe me about the wolf then your definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body."

"You-are you kidding me?"

"No I wish I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott said seriously.

I smirked at that.

"That is freaking awesome, I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing that has happened to this town since- since the twin births of Lydia Martin and Blaise Balgair."

Lydia and I continued up like we hadn't heard a thing.

"Hi Blaise, Lydia…. You look like your both gonna ignore me." he mumbled slightly bitter.

Lydia went inside but I stopped at his comment.

I slowly turned around and stared at them both through my shades.

"I sorry, did you say something?" I said to Stiles.

"I-I uh I-um I-I said nothing. Nothing was said, nothing at all." Stiles said fumbling over his words.

I gave him a thoughtful expression before I stared at his friend who was equally blushing. My nostrils flared as it took in the scent of a freshly turned wolf.

"Hmm interesting. Scott McCall right?" I said staring at him. As soon as I saw them I knew who they both were, but they didn't know that.

"Y-Yeah. You know my name?" He said shocked.

I took off my shades and their breaths hitched. I stared at them with bright mint green eyes.

"Your eyes are- wow go-beautiful." My eyes shifted from Scott to Stiles. "I'm sorry, you are who?"

"Uh-I I-I am…"

I got a text and looked down at my phone it was a text from Lydia asking where I was. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Anyways…" I said waving off Scott's friend who still couldn't manage to tell me his name. "I have to go." I said walking away from them I stopped and looked back "Oh and Scott…" they both looked at me.

"Good luck with tryouts today, I believe with uncovered talents like yours, you'll make a perfect addition to the team." I said looking him and his friend over before disappearing into the school.

**_~HellFire~_**

After my first class Lydia meet me by my locker.

"Blaise what in hell." she said stomping up to me.

"Oooh a riddle." I said smiling at her. "What in hell what?"

"What the hell were you doing this morning? I looked around to tell you something and you weren't even there."

"I'm sorry; will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" I said pouting my lips and making my eyes mist over.

Lydia's glare slowly faded "Fine, whatever but it would have been nice for a heads up before you pulled your disappearing act."

"Note taken." I said linking my arm in hers.

We started walking down the hall when Lydia stopped me.

"Hold up, new girl alert."

I looked her over. She was pretty. Dark curly hair, fair skin dark eyes, all she was missing was the red lips; she was a modern Snow White. "She's Snow White pretty, should I offer her an apple?"

"Should we both talk to her though?" Lydia mused at shaking her head at my comment.

"Eh, I see no reason why not, maybe she could be our new toy to drag around and dress up." I said my eyes brightening.

I looked at Lydia her dark green eyes sparking as well at the thought a new plaything to drag around.

"Agreed." We said together and then we strut over to her and flanked both her sides boxing her in.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia said "Where'd you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." She answered back looking at both of us.

"And you are my new best friend sorry Blaise." Lydia said with a smirk.

"But how will I ever go on." I said putting on hand on my heart and one on my forehead.

The dark haired beauty laughed and Lydia sighed.

"You are so dra-" she was stopped when a male face smashed into hers.

The new girl looked at a loss and I just rolled my eyes at the situation, while Jackson and Lydia were making out, my ears twitched again as I picked up another conversation slightly down the hall.

"Can someone tell me how the new girl is here all of 5 minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia and Blaise's click?"

"Because she hot, beautiful people herd together." I heard Stiles say like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes at his answer and looked their way. All 3 people looked away.

I let out a gasp as hands suddenly covered my eyes.

"Guess who…" said a familiar voice.

"Um lemme see are you a male?" I said playing along.

"Yes."

"Are you good looking?"

"Yes"

"Are you undeniably in love with me and yet still continue to date the same sex?" I said quickly and he let out a chuckle.

"Yes…No…Maybe?" he answered uncertainly.

I laughed and then gave him a huge hug.

"Danny!" I said like an exited child and he laughed picking me up and spun me around in circles before setting me down.

"Ha ha!" I said to Lydia "Jokes on you, Danny's my best friend right Danny?" I said looking at him with big eyes.

Before he could answer Jackson cut in.

"No, he can't be your best friend." Jackson scoffed.

"Why not…" I said pouting and stomping my foot.

"Because Danny's my best friend and Lydia's yours." he said simply.

"Oh yeah, that's right." I said feigning enlightenment I turned back to the girl who was chuckling at our silliness.

"Guess you're out of a job." I said seriously towards the new girl.

Our little click burst into a fit of laugher attracting quite a bit of attention before quieting down.

"So this week end there's a party" Lydia started.

"Party?" the new girl asked in shock.

"Yeah, Friday night." Jackson said. "You should come."

"Ahh I can't its family night this Friday…thanks for asking." She said nervously and we all stared at her like she had just grown another head.

Lydia looked at me and I shook my head. She was lying.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the new girl.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked in disbelief "Everyone is going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football." She said seriously.

We all laughed at her.

"What?! No sweetheart football's a joke here." I said leaning against Danny who nodded.

"The game here is lacrosse." Jackson said proudly. "We've won the state championship for the past 3 years."

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said implying about Jackson.

I stuck a wad of gum in my mouth and started blowing bubbles.

"We have practice in a few minutes that is if you weren't doing anything else."

"Well I was going to-" she started but was cut off by Lydia.

"Perfect!" Lydia said grabbing her hand and they started walking away. I looked back at Scott and with a smile and a wink before linking arms with Danny and Jackson walking away with them.

**_~HellFire~_**

I walked into the boys locker room flanked by Jackson and Danny. I rolled my eyes at the blushes, the stuttering, the cat calls and the whistling and walked right into the coach's office.

"You rang coach?" I said curiously. When Danny told me coach was looking for me, I had to say I was slightly intrigued.

"Balgair there's my girl. I need you to do me a favor." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Before I say yes what is it?" I said leaning against the door way crossing my arms.

"I need an on field assistance/ medic of sorts."

I raised my eyebrow at that. "Um I believe we have nurse's here-"

"I need someone that can communicate, help me communicate better with teenagers and since you're a teenager and one of the few I trust…" he said pleading with his eyes and I sighed.

"Alright fine, but doing this better get me out of finals." I said seriously.

"Fair enough, isn't not like you were gonna fail anyway, here." he said handing me a bag of clothing.

"What is this?" I asked frowning.

"Your uniform." he answered in a 'duh' tone.

"What the hell do I need a uniform for?" I asked seriously.

"Because, now your apart of the team, you need to dress like it. Now go hurry up and change we start practice in 5." He said clapping his hands in a 'chop-chop' motion.

I glared at him but did what I was told.

I went to the girl's locker room and unwrapped my bundle of clothes and then let out a string of curses.

There in the bundle was a pair of tiny black workout shorts, a white work out tank top, a whistle, a water bottle, burgundy running shoes and a burgundy jacket that had my name embroided on it. Under, the words 'coach's assistant'.

"That asshole just knew that I was gonna join did he? Well no use of crying over spilled milk." I mumbled to myself and changed quickly.

Everything fit perfectly except for the top. It was way too tight. I looked at myself in the mirror; my chest looked like it was gonna pop out if I exhaled.

Unfortunately I didn't have an extra white tank, I was gonna have to deal with it for now.

I tied my long hair into a high ponytail making sure to leave enough hair out to cover my ears. Definitely didn't need people asking questions about that.

I walked on the field heard a familiar set of voices following not too far from behind me.

"But if you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really going to do that to your bestfriend?" Stiles whined.

"I can't sit out again my whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line." Scott said.

I smirked _so he wanted to make first line._ I turned and looked at him. I frowned when I saw him staring at the new girl, Allison. _So he wants first line and the girl too. Interesting._

"Balgair, there you are." coach said appearing beside me. "Did the uniform fit?" I just nodded trying my hardest not to glare at him.

"I think you should put McCall in goalie." I said.

"Why, he's never played before."

"Trust me."

"Again why?"

"I'm your assistant; I'm here to assist you. Put him in the goal and watch what he can do" I said. "He will either do good or he will do bad and make all the other players feel better about themselves either way it's a win win for you."

"Fine, follow me." I followed him as he called out a last name. "McCall!"

Scott turned around to stare at us shocked.

"Yeah?"

"You're in goal" coach said.

He looked between the two of us. "I've never played."

"I know, scoring some shots will get the boys confidence boost, it's a first day back thing." He said with a smirk. "Get them energized fire them up."

"What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face." he said then slapped him and walked away yelling "let's go come on!"

I rolled my eyes. "You'll do fine." I said to him.

He looked at me, then nodded.

I watched Scott as he stood in the goal. He looked so confused. My ears twitched as I picked up Lydia's and Allison's conversation.

"Who is that?" Allison asked.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia snipped.

"He's in my English class." Allison said quietly.

The ref. blew the whistle signally the start of warm ups. I watched as Scott grabbed his head in pain.

And the first guy went off and threw the ball at him. The ball ended up pegging Scott right in the face knocking him down.

I ran out to the field.

"Scott, are you ok?" I said with a frown trying to hold back my laugher.

"I-um…yeah." He said a bit disoriented.

"Ok." I said helping him stand. "That was a cheap shot and everyone knows it."

He nodded griping the net harder. I gently placed my hand over his hearing his heart beat speed up.

"Scott," his eyes locked with mine "Relax, let your instincts guide you, I believe in you."

He blushed "Ok."

I smiled and then turned to give coach a thumbs up to continue the game. I didn't need to watch, I knew for a fact that Scott would catch every ball.

I went to sit on the bench, Stiles was the only there. He blushed as I neared him and I smirked.

"Hey." I said.

"H-Hey Blaise…" I said looking at me before focusing on the game.

"No need to worry about Scott, he'll make first line." I said casually looking down at my nails.

"How do you know?" He said tearing his eyes from the game and looking at me.

I smirked. "Well let's see in about 20 seconds Jackson's gonna get mad and hurl a fast ball at Scott. And Scott's going to catch it."

"How do you-" I put my finger to his mouth and turned his head back to the game.

Jackson had shoved his way to the top, glaring at Scott, with all the strength he could muster he hurled to ball at Scott.

And just like all the other balls, Scott caught it. The crowd went wild. The boy jumped up taking me with him and hugging me.

"Told you." I said pulling myself from his arms. "Now, excuse me."

I walked up to coach when I got a text from my mother.

A Derek Hale is back in town. Find out why.

"Aye aye captain." I muttered in response of her text, before looking up at coach with a triumphant smirk.

"Balgair what the hell did you say to him?"

"Nothing, just to relax. Now that you've seen he's good, make him first line." I turned and walked away.

**_~HellFire~_**

I waited a couple of hours after school let out to do some exploring…or snooping around the Hale property, was more like it.

The scent of wolf, human, fire and death covered the place. I shivered as I stared at the house. There was no way in hell I was going in there if I didn't have to.

All those deaths, innocent and not so innocent leave evidence. And it's not something I find myself being interested in.

"What are you doing here?" I heard an angry voice from behind me say.

"Now I know you have better manners than that Derek." I said turning towards him with a smile.

"Right, what the hell do you want?"

I pouted "Well, I wanted to first say goodbye to Laura, and second ask you a question or two…or three… honesty, you know my curiosity knows no bounds."

"And it's what most likely to kill you." he sneered.

I shrugged with a nod "yeah your probably right, can't be helped though, it's my nature to be curious. But back to my questions."

He sighed in irritation and started walking into the woods, I followed after him briskly.

"So…" I started "Did you know a boy at the school was recently turned."

"Yes."

I stopped and shoved his arm, he glared at me.

"Oh your glare doesn't scare me. What the hell Derek? I know you didn't turn him, but who did? I'm pretty sure it wasn't Laura."

"And how do you know it wasn't?"

I looked at him with a knowing expression. "Because I know. Whoever turned Scott; they turned him for something else, something bad."

He stared at me taking my words into consideration. I wrapped an arm around his. He stiffened and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Suck it up big boy."

He growled in response and I let out a sigh.

"I have on peep toed heels Derek, don't be such an ass."

"So what does that have to do with me?" he said referring to the boy.

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything…" I answered vaguely.

He glared at me again.

"What? I'm not a seer Derek. I can't tell the future, although the feelings I get may seem like it." I sighed. "Look all I know is you needa help the kid. There's nothing worse than a new wolf terrorizing the locals. And I would hate for him to attract any hunters…"

He sighed and I stopped and closed my eyes with a smirk on my face. Derek would help him, I was sure. I wasn't lying about the hunters, if they showed up that would be the end of my peace. I let out a deep breath before relaxing the guise that was on my body.

My body pulsed and got hotter. I opened my eyes and seen Derek staring at me.

"..."

I rolled my eyes, as I took his arm once more and we continued to walk in silence.

"I didn't know you had them on your wrists as well." He said after a while.

I frowned "What?" I had zone out a little bit.

"The markings."

I looked down to my wrist taking in the tattoo like stripes on my wrists. They were also on my face, hips and ankles they were birth markings...

"I have more on other parts of my body…wanna see?" I said playfully.

He ignored my question and I pouted. I stepped in front of him leaning into his chest and drawing his eyes to mine.

I stood on my tippy toes and leaned in close to his lips, at the last moment I whispered in his ear.

"Catch me if you can…" and took off sprinting into the woods.

I laughed as I heard Derek's growl not to far behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek you're getting slow in your old age…" My taunt echoing as I flashed through the woods. A streak of red followed by a blur of black.

His growls of frustration echoed back.

I snickered. And then stopped suddenly I heard voices off too my right.

"I don't know what it was; it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

My eyes widened. It was Scott. I frowned. _What the hell was he doing back here; didn't he learn the first time?_

I felt strong arms snake around my waist. "Caught you." Derek whispered into my ear.

I scoffed and stepped out of his hold. "You wouldn't have if I hadn't stopped." I said pouting.

"But you did…why did-" He stopped when he heard the voices as well.

"…and that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things…"

Derek looked at me and I nodded, this would be the kid that got bit.

"…smell things?" Another voice said. I rolled my eyes as I put a name to voice. Why was I not surprised that it belonged to none other than Stiles. After all he was his little sidekick.

I motioned my head to follow them. Derek grabbed my arm and shook his head 'No'.

I glared at him. There was no way I was just going to wait here, I wanted to investigate too.

He sighed and turned from me walking towards the duo. I smirked as I followed him while tuning back into their conversation.

"…so all this started with the bite?"

"What if this is like an infection, like what if my bodies flooding with adrenaline, before I go into shock or something." Scott said.

I rolled my eyes at his theory.

"You know what…I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy." Stiles whispered.

I snickered as Scott started freaking out.

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah it's the worst, but only once a month…"

"Once a month…"

"Um hm."

"On the night of a full moon…aroooh." Stiles howled.

"Yeah right."

"You're the one that heard a wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said with frustration.

"I know you're a werewolf. Arrrrhhh."

"Ok obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find. It's cause Friday's a full moon."

Derek and I stopped not too far in front of them. I put my guise back on and was covering my ears when I noticed a red fox staring at me.

I looked at it and it looked right back at me.

"Go away." I whispered quietly.

The fox, defiantly walked towards my feet and sat down right next to me.

I stifled a hiss.

When I seen Derek move forward I picked up the fox.

"You are way too heavy for me to just be hefting you around like some common house Chihuahua!" I hissed in its ears.

It whined then licked my face.

"What are you doing here? Huh?" Derek asked them coldly.

I appeared by his side frowning at the two as they didn't even bother answering him.

"This is private property." Derek said sending them death glares.

"Uh sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

"Yeah we were just looking for something, but…forget it." Scott said while staring at Derek.

Derek pulled Scott's inhaler out of his pocket and tossed it to Scott.

I rolled my eyes at their lack of manners. "Thank you once again Derek, for finding Loki and helping out my friend, I owe you one." I said with a cheery smile.

Scott and Stiles stared at me wide eyed while Derek simply glared at me before turning his back and walking away.

I sighed as I watched him leave, before turning my piercing eyes on Scott and Stiles.

"Honestly I expected better manners. He did just help you out." I said with a huff and then strutted past them.

I didn't even bother listening to their conversation afterwards. When I arrived back to my car I threw the fox in the driver's seat.

"Since you decided I am too incompetent to question Derek on my own, you can drive me home."

I watched as the fox morphed into a man. An older man with red hair and mint eyes, he was currently wearing a pout as he started my car.

"Blaise…" He whined.

"I don't want to hear it old man." I said darkly as I plopped myself into the passenger seat.

He pouted further, but started the car.

The next couple of days….

Thursday came and passed and soon it was Friday. It was also final eliminations for lacrosse players.

I was making my way towards the field when I heard Jackson and Scott. I picked up my paced. I loved Jackson he was like my older brother, and he loved me like his little sister but he could be a dick when he wanted to be, just like he knew I could be a bitch when I wanted to be.

"….oh you mean steroids…are you on steroids?" Scott asked wide eyed.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" I watched as Jackson slammed Scott against the lockers.

"What's going on with me, you really wanna know?" Scott asked.

Jackson nodded.

"Well so would I, cause I can see hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see hear and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleep walking miles into the woods and I'm pretty sure I'm totally out of my freaking mind." Scott vented at him.

Jackson gave him an 'are you kiddin me?' look.

"You think your funny…" Jackson said "Don't you McCall? I know you hiding something…"

I appeared next to Jackson's side, Scott and Jackson looked at me curiously before returning to their stare off.

"Jackson, leave this poor defenseless creature alone, and escort me to the field." I said tugging on his sleeve.

He nodded but not before leaving Scott with a warning.

"I'm gonna find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes." He hissed and slammed his fist into the locker besides Scott's head.

He linked his arm in mine and we walked away leaving Scott to ponder about his last words.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him you know." I said to Jackson as we appeared on the lacrosse field. I seen him and Stiles having a conversation, but didn't bother to listen in on it.

"This is my field, my team I'll be damned if I let some bench warmer try to take it from me." he said coldly.

I stared at him and then sighed. Well he had a point and at least I tried.

"I would say good luck but I already know your gonna make the team." I said ruffling his hair.

Coach blew the whistle. "Let's go!" he shouted and everybody on the team gathered around.

"Bring it in! Come on!" I yelled.

While everyone was pulling in a tight circle I noticed Scott waving his hand at Allison. I scoffed.

"Got a question McCall?" coach said.

"What?" Scott said dumbly.

"You raised your hand do you have a question?" I asked seriously.

"Oh. No I was just um…nothing sorry."

"Ok, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. But if you make the cut….you play! Your parents are proud. Your girlfriends love you.

"Everything is cream cheese." I said with a wink making a couple of the boys blush and Jackson glaring at them.

"Now get out there and show me what you got! COME ON!" coach shouted.

The boys cheered and spread out into the spots. I walked over to the bench where Stiles was sitting and sat down.

The whistle blew for the game to begin.

I watched closely to Stiles reaction to Scott's unbelievable shot. He was not at all happy. He seemed worried. I began to wonder if he knew his little friend was a werewolf.

I stood up and walked away when I heard coach tell him that he made the team.

******_~HellFire~_**

I was getting dressed for the scrimmage after party when I got a text from Allison.

Hey Blaise, do you think you can come over? I'm having a wardrobe crisis!

My first thought was, _who the hell gave her my number?_

My phone buzzed again. It was from Lydia.

Hey twin! Gave Allison your number, hope you don't mind see you at the party xoxo!

I rolled my eyes; guess I should have seen that coming.

I texted Allison back asking for her address. When I got it, I told her I'd be over in 10.

I put my dress and heels in one of my traveling bags along with my makeup and hair straightener.

I threw on some jean shorts and I hate running shirt and low top chucks. I tossed my hair in a messy bun grabbed my bag and car keys and headed out of my room.

I had almost made to my car, when my mom stopped me.

"Blaise honey, might I have a word." I gulped she may have stated it like a question but I knew she was really asking, but telling.

I turned and looked at her and tried not to shrink under her hard gaze.

My mother was an intimidating woman. Her waterfall of shiny thick black hair and piercing emerald eyes would have men and women alike scrambling to do anything she wanted or better yet, to avoid her completely.

"Yes?"

"Your father seems to be in a state of self-depression…" Her voice could cut through metal. "Care to explain why that is so?"

I looked to the ground kicking a stray rock. "Not really…"

"I see…well then you can take this…" She said pulling a cake from behind her. "To Mr. Stilinski's house."

I frowned but took the cake from her. "Why are you baking for Mr. Stilinski?"

"Because he's the sheriff." she said with a smirk and then turned and walked back into the house.

"Whatever…" I sighed and placed the cake along with my other stuff in my car and took off.

******_~HellFire~_**

I pulled in front of Allison's house and texted her that I was outside.

Before I even had a chance to ring the doorbell the door opened a red hair woman making her way out.

I stared at her, and instantly thought of my mother. This was another intimidating woman.

"Hi, I'm Blaise Balgair a friend of Allison's, um is she home?" I asked politely.

"Yes she is I'm Mrs. Argent, please come in." She said with a kind smile.

Not a second later Allison came sprinting down some stairs and practically tackling me.

"Thank god you're here." she said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the stairs "What happened to be here in 10."

Allison's room was in one word. Chaos.

"I really hope your room isn't normally like this…" I said seriously as I picked clothes off a chair and sat down.

"No it isn't. I-I just…I don't know what to wear to this party." She said running a hand through her curly locks.

I sighed. "Ally-cat you are overreacting. Is what you're really nervous about is Scott, and not necessarily the party itself?"

I watched Allison blush and a smirk spread across my face.

"I knew it. Well lucky for you I'm in the mood to help, that and Lydia and I can't have you embarrassing us at this party, everyone whose anyone is going to be there."

"Right…" She said slowly not knowing what to make of what I just said. "So what do I try on first?" She said holding up two different dresses.

I shook my head. "The first thing we are going to do is clean your room; there's no way I can work much less think, with this much clutter."

After 20 minutes, we both were able to put her room back in order.

"There." I said with a smile as I looked at the now clean room.

"So?" Allison said still holding two different dresses.

"Neither." I said and handed her a bundle of clothes that I had put to the side for her to wear. "Put this on."

Allison made a face "Are you sure?"

"Don't question me. Just put it on already." I said pushing her into her bathroom. And sat down at her vanity and started straightening my hair.

Allison came out; I looked her up and down before nodding in satisfaction.

"You look good Alli-cat." I said with a smirk.

She laughed. "Ok, what's with the Alli-cat?"

"That's my nickname for you mkay, mine. As in I'm the only one that can call you that, I'm copywriting it." I said as I finished straightening my hair and she laughed again.

"So what are you wearing?" She asked putting on her makeup.

"This…" I said pulling out a mid-thigh sleeveless black mini dress that had a zipper going down the middle.

"Wow." Allison said in awe.

"Don't say wow yet, it's not on my body." I said with a smirk.

"Well go put it on." This time it was she who was shoving me into her bathroom.

She gasped as I stepped from her bathroom in my dress and heels.

"You look so hot!" she said with a slight blush.

"Awe thanks, you do too." I said, she sad put on lite makeup and volumized her curly hair making it even curlier.

I looked at my phone it was almost nine. "Well, I have to go, but I'll see you at the party."

"Wait, why? What am I gonna do about Scott?" Allison asked slightly panicked.

"I have an errand to run for my mom, and as for the Scott thing, lead." I said grabbing all of my things and walking towards her door.

"Lead?" She repeated in confusion following me down the stairs and to the front door.

"Lead him, and like a puppy he will follow." I said looking at her with a coy smile before hopping in my car and driving away.

I walked up to the Stilinski's door and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

I silently counted to thirty before I rang it again. I sighed when once again no answer came.

I was turning to leave when the door opened.

"Good evening Sheriff." I said politely and he returned my smile.

"Good evening miss?"

"Balgair, Blaise Balgair."

His eyes widened. "Won't you come in?"

I smiled and walked in. I looked around curiously; it was the first time I was in the sheriff's house.

"How is Caira?" he asked.

"My mom's fine, she actually baked this cake for you." I said handing him the cake tray.

I could have sworn his mouth watered for a minute before he schooled his features, I withheld a chuckle. "Would you like me to cut you a piece?"

"Sure, the kitchens this way." he said lending me towards the kitchen.

I cut him a medium sized piece of cake before I heard footsteps come down some stairs

"Dad, some jerk with a stupid silver jaguar is blocking my jeep, you should write them up-" Stiles stopped as he caught sight on me and his dad in the kitchen.

I raised an eyebrow. He was still wet, and had a towel wrapped around his waist. He just got out the shower.

"Blaise…" he said taking a step towards me. His father cleared his throat.

"Why don't you go throw on some clothes?"

Stiles looked down in confusion, then blushed when he realized the state he was in.

"Right…don't-don't leave… stay." he said and ran up the stairs.

I stood up to leave.

"You're not going to leave are you?"

"I have a party I'm expected to be at…" I looked at my phone it was almost nine thirty. "I'm already late." I said pouting.

"Oh, wouldn't want to stop you from meeting up with your date…" He said trailing off.

I frowned. "I don't have a date…"

"Why don't you go with Stiles?" he said with a smile.

I frowned. "Stiles?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"...it'll save you gas?" He offered.

I thought about it, it was true; it would definitely save me gas.

I sat back down with a shrug. "Sure, why not."

The sheriff let out a sigh of relief and I laughed. "Why do you sound so relieved?"

"Well-" he started but was cut off by Stiles stumbling into the kitchen.

I frowned as I took in his wardrobe. "No." I said seriously.

"No?" both Stilinski's said.

"No." I said standing up gesturing to his chosen clothes. I walked in front of him sizing him up before shaking my head. "No, there's no way, I'm walking in with you dressed like that."

I walked out the kitchen heading towards the way he came. "Well come on I'm already late, and I don't know your house." I said to Stiles.

He stared at me in shock.

"Chop, chop." I said. "Or I will leave you behind."

"R-Right…" he said and lead to his room. He went to open his door and I placed my hand over his hand. I felt him freeze.

"Please tell me your room is clean...or at least decent?" I said looking up into his hazel eyes.

He smiled. "Of course."

I sighed in relief. "Good because I've seen enough dirty rooms to last me the rest of the week."

He chuckled and a smiled, then he opened the door and led me in.

I took quick note of his room before walking over to his closet.

He had a lot of the same style clothes, my nose wrinkled in distaste.

I could feel his eyes watching me although it wasn't a leer like most guys.

I looked back at him to see him sitting at the edge of his bed watching me with curiosity.

"Why are-" he started but I cut him off.

"Strip." I said. He looked at me with shock as his face grew red.

"What?" he asked, like he didn't just hear what I said.

"Strip, it's a no wonder you don't have a date." I turned back towards this closet grabbing a dark red button up and a dark gray blazer.

I turned back around to see him still fully clothed.

"I thought I told you to strip." I said with a frown.

"You did, why are you doing this?" he asked stubbornly.

I cocked my head to the side. "Doing what? Orchestrating you an ideal party outfit? It's the first party of the year, first impressions are very important."

"No, why are you even going with me? Did my dad ask you too? You don't have too if you don't want too."

I stared at him for a second longer before walking over to him. I was wearing heels and I still had to look up to him.

"Consider it like this. Allison is with me. Allison is also with Scott. Scott is with Allison so by extension Scott is with me. Scott is also with you, you being his best bud, you by extension are with me as well…

"So…my dad asked you." he said finally.

"Yeah. But know this. Nobodies making me do anything that I don't want too."

"So you want to go to the party with me?" He said surprised, another blush making its way to his cheeks.

I sighed. "Just put on the clothes Stiles." I pushed him towards what looked like his bathroom before I sat on his bed and whipped out my phone. "Chop, chop you have 10 minutes."

We he came back out, I raked my eyes over him. He looked better. A lot better than he did before.

"That's better; much better, let's go." I said putting down a book on lycanthropy that I saw on his desk.

He let out a breath and headed towards the door opening it for me.

"Thanks." I said and then we walked down the stairs, when we got to the bottom an unsuspected flash caught me off guard and had me stepping back. I backpedaled right into Stiles and his hands wrapped around my arms to steady me.

"Dad. What are you doing?" I heard Stiles whine. While I tried to blink away the white spots.

"I just wanted a picture." Was the sheriff's answer.

"Well you practically blinded her. Blaise Balgair, not cool."

"Um Stiles." I said turning towards his voice. "It's fine, just that's one hell of a bright flash. I'm still seeing white spots."

"Here." he said and I felt his hand take mine. "Come on, I'll drive." he said and led me out of his house

By the time we arrived at the party I could see again.

I looked over at Stiles. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me." he said as he parked and hopped out of the car. He opened my door and helped me down.

I smoothed out my dress before turning to look at Stiles. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." he said without a second thought.

I smiled. Then turned away sashaying towards the entrance my straightened hair swaying behind me, I paused when I didn't hear footsteps. I looked back at him. "Well come on." I said motioning for him to join me.

"Come on, let's party!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The music was blaring loudly and bodies were swaying to the beat.

As soon as Stiles and I stepped into the house we were separated. I migrated around sharing laughs with girls I didn't even know, and dancing with guys that I wouldn't remember when I saw them the next day.

Everybody seemed to be having fun, although mostly people were drunk so they probably wouldn't remember a thing.

I saw Danny and immediately made my way to him.

"Danny!" I said coyly. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure." he said and pulled me with him to the dance floor.

Danny and I danced together for more than a couple of songs before his wet blanket of a boyfriend decided to ruin our fun.

He glared at me and I smirked at him and pressed my body closer to Danny. Even though I knew what team he batted for I still couldn't help but torment his boyfriend.

He didn't like Danny's relationship with me and I didn't like him.

He swore up and down that I was trying to take Danny from him…

My smirked widened just thinking about it. You see his problem was, he thought Danny belonged to him just because Danny was his boyfriend, he was wrong. Danny, Jackson, Lydia and I had been friends long before, and we always would be.

His boyfriend couldn't understand our foursome; he just knew what his eyes told him. Jackson was with Lydia, and Danny and I were separate.

Or at least supposed to be…

He coughed trying to get Danny's attention, but when Danny was dancing, he was dancing. He was in tuned with the music; he didn't hear anything else until the song was over.

"Danny!" He snapped and I glared at him.

"Dan-" He started again but I cut him off.

"You can leave now dick, Danny's dancing with me." I said with a smirk. The song reached its climax and Danny pulled me closer to him.

Richard glared at me and stormed away just as Danny dipped me one last time before the song ended.

"That was steamy Danny." I said as we walked from the dance floor. "Are you secretly trying to seduce me, because it's working."

Danny laughed and shook his head.

I was about to say something else when my nose caught a familiar scent.

Derek was here.

"Enjoy the party!" I threw over my shoulder and followed my nose to Derek...

His trail lead me to the side of the house, I looked around to make sure no one was looking before I scaled it and ran across the roof.

Derek's scent pattern kept changing and I smirked. He wanted to play catch.

When I caught his scent in one of the rooms. I slipped in through the window.

Hands wrapped around my waist as soon as my heels touched the carpet.

"I found you." I said not facing him. "What's my prize?"

"What would you like it to be?" He whispered and then licked the back of my ear.

I growled in warning. "Derek…don't be a tease."

I felt his growl rumble through his chest in response and his lips were soon on mine.

God, he tasted good. His mouth was warm and tasted faintly of peppermint… my hands wrapped in his hair and I continued to kiss him hungrily and Derek was returning my fire with a passion of his own.

I knew he was trying to eat me alive. How? simply because I was trying to do the same to him.

I stopped instantly though when I heard a groan of pain. Derek's lips continued its brutal assault on my body and drifted lower to my neck where he nipped at my sensitive skin.

"Derek." I said moaning his name. "Derek please."

My back was suddenly collided with the wall as I felt his hands roam.

My entire being was fogging over with lust when I heard the groan again and this time a familiar voice.

"Are you ok?" Allison's concerned voice drifted up to my sensitive ears.

"Derek, wait. Listen." I panted and with a frustrated growl, he listened back in on the party although his sinful tongue didn't stop its assault on my body.

"Yo Scott, you good?" Stiles concerned voice drifted up to me. I pulled away from him and went towards the window. I bent over leaning out, and watched as Scott made his way towards his car.

"I'm gonna kill that kid." He growled from behind me as we watched him drive off.

I looked down to see Allison looking after him. "Derek…"

"Yeah yeah. I know." He said and gave me a searing kiss before disappearing out of the window.

I watched as he appeared by Allison a moment later spooking her.

"Allison, I'm a friend of Scott's. My names Derek." Derek said smiling at her.

When she agreed to let him take her home, he tossed me a heated glare; I returned it with a mischievous wink and an air kiss.

I made my way down the stairs looking for Stiles to take me home. I was bored and sexually frustrated and I was ready to go.

I couple of minutes sniffing around gave me my answer.

I looked at the ground as my eyes flashed in anger. The bastard had left me here.

I found Lydia and Jackson making out on a pillar.

"Why don't you guys get a room? Nobody needs to be seeing your porn for free." I said with a smirk.

Jackson snickered and pulled away from a red faced Lydia.

"Blaise." Lydia said with a mock glare.

I threw my hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying the truth, they" I said pointing to the partyers "shouldn't be able to get a free show, make'm pay for it."

Jackson shook his head. "Ok Blaise, you have our attention, what is it that you want?"

I feigned innocent. "What do you mean?"

"You don't ever interrupt us unless you want something, so want is it." Jackson said leveling me with a look.

I considered playing innocent some more but Jackson and Lydia knew me too well. "Fine," I said looking at Jackson. "Can I borrow your car, so I can go home?"

"What? What's wrong with your jag?" Jackson asked.

"I didn't bring it, I got a ride here." I said.

"Well why can't you get a ride back…" Lydia asked.

I looked up towards the sky and mumbled. "Because he left me here..."

"What?!" They both hissed.

"Look can I just-" I started to be cut off by Jackson.

"Who did you come with?"

"It doesn't matter; look can you just take me home since you clearly don't trust me with your Porsche?" I asked with a sigh.

"Fine." Jackson said walking away.

"Thank you." I said with a smile, I hugged Lydia and followed after Jackson.

"So where am I taking you?" Jackson asked.

"Home?" I said after we drove from Lydia's house.

"No, I'm taking you to your car." He said matter-of-factly.

"Jackson…" I whined.

"No, no one abandons you at a party." He said seriously.

I sighed "My car is at the sheriff's house." I muttered and he slammed on the brakes

"You came to the party with Stilinski?" He asked shocked and disgusted.

I shrugged.

He smashed off to the sheriff's house. Muttering death threats about Stiles.

I hopped out and went to my car. "Thanks big brother." I said with a smile.

He nodded and drove off. I got out of my car and walked up to the sheriff's house. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Blaise, you and Stiles back already." The sheriff asked.

I was about to comment and then shook my head. "So Stiles isn't here."

He frowned. "No..."

"Great. Well when you see him let him know that I did not appreciate him stranding me at the party. Have a good night sheriff." I said with a smile and walked to my car.

**_~HellFire~_**

I had ignored Stiles for a whole day. Unfortunately the second day wasn't so easy.

I was walking into coach's office getting my jacket when Stiles ran into me effectively knocking me down.

I glared at him and his beet red face as he shot off of me. "Oh my god! Blaise I'm so sorry."

"Shove it Stilinski." I said slapping his hand away from me as I stood up on my own.

"Blaise I know you must be mad about the party-" Stiles started.

"Mad?" I said looking at him. "Yeah I was mad, mad that I was stranded but I got over that. I was more so disappointed. I expected I don't know…better. I thought you were different, I just proved myself wrong." I said and walked past him.

I heard him fumbling after me. "Wait I'm am different…"

The coach blew his whistle for practice to begin.

"Let's go guys! One on one from the top!" I yelled and all the guys scrambled to a line.

"Jackson!" Coach called catching his attention. "Take a long stick today!"

Jackson nodded and grabbed a longer stick.

I gave him a thumb's up while coach yelled. "Adda boy!"

Jackson got in a defensive position and blocked everyone balls.

"Yeah good job Jackson, showém how it's done!" I cheered from the side.

"That's how you do it Jackson!" Coach cheered with me. "Greenburg take a lap…faster Greenburg."

I watched as it was Scott's turn.

"Let's go, McCall what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Coach yelled.

Scott took off jogging and Jackson easily shoved him to the ground.

I frowned and walked up to Scott along with coach.

"McCall, hey McCall my grandmother can move faster than that?" Coach taunted him and then yelled at him to do the drill again.

I noticed Scott's eyes change.

I jogged back with him as he went to the starting line.

"Scott." I whispered and he turned his head towards me slightly. "I know your upset, Jackson didn't have to body slam you but please do not hurt him. Please."

I backed away jogging back to coach and when he blew the whistle, Scott took off.

I watched Scott ram into Jackson.

Jackson fell to the ground withering in pain and Scott not so far from him.

I sprinted towards Jackson.

"Jackson. Jackson!" I put my hand one his chest trying to figure out what was wrong. He cried out and I knew that his shoulder was torn or worse.

I looked up glaring at the backs of Scott and Stiles, as Stiles dragged him away my eyes started bleeding red.

I looked over seeing Derek. "You need to calm down, I will handle it."

I nodded and let out a deep breath. The red in my eyes receded.

"I will escort Jackson to the hospital." I said and hefted him up to the shock of everyone around me.

**_~HellFire~_**

I was breaking the speeding limit but I didn't care.

Jackson had passed out from the pain. I pulled over to the side of the road. I slipped my hand under his pads and onto his shoulder.

It was worse than I thought Scott had not only separated his shoulder but fractured the bone as well.

"That little shit." I growled my guise shimmer in and out because of my anger.

I took a deep breath and focused on Jackson. I focused on healing him.

I watched as my veins glowed red. A couple of moments later Jackson started groaning.

"Sorry, healing fractured bones, it's still a painful process." I whispered to myself. And pulled my hand away. I wished I could heal him completely but that would cause too many questions.

I smashed on the gas when I heard Jackson groan once more.

I was still pissed the next day and the whole student body could tell. I wasn't the only red head upset about Jackson either.

Everyone walked made sure to avoid upsetting us, for the fear of our wrath. Why? We were vengeful when provoked.

We were further angered when we heard a rumor going around that Scott wasn't going to play in the game. This guy was un freakin believable. Impales the stars player and then tries to back out? No dice.

Lydia and I cornered Scott in algebra.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" I asked coldly.

"Because I'm sort of not." He said slowly.

We both stopped and looked at him. "I think you sort of are." I said with a hard glare.

"Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." Lydia quipped.

"After I asked you not to." I added with a hiss.

"He brutally injured himself ramming into me." He said looking between the two of us.

I scoffed. "Please, that's a lie and we all know it. You did it on purpose."

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow but he won't be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend, at peak performance." Lydia said.

"Ok?" Scott said confused and frustrated.

"I date the captain of the lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing then I date the captain of a losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers." Lydia, glared at Scott.

"Losing one game won't kill anyone. In fact it might even save someone." He snapped.

"Fine." I said. "Don't play. We'll probably win away. And we'll go out after like we were planning. And I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team…" I said casually.

Lydia smiled. "And Scott McCall can stay home surfing the internet for porn."

We put our chalk down patted our hands and sashayed away.

I saw Scott and Stiles in the hallway. They were listening in on the sheriff. The sheriff wanted everyone on curfew because of the body.

I rolled my eyes tuning it out. As if a curfew would do any good.

I saw a familiar face walking and grabbed him arm. "Trevor sweetie, come here a second."

He blushed, and scurried over to me like an obedient dog. "Ok."

"Trevor I'd like you to meet my girl Allison." I said with a smile as I felt Scott's eyes on us.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He said being polite.

"She's new girl in town." Lydia continued also noticing Scott and catching on to my game. Lydia and I both new Trevor was really into me, but Scott didn't…

"Oh how do you like it so far?" Trevor asked her, trying to get in my good graces.

"I like it." Allison said to him with a smile.

Lydia and I wore identical smirks as we looked at Scott.

I smirked at him once more before grabbing Trevor's hand and pulling him off with me and Lydia.

******_~HellFire~_**

Lydia and I went to the hospital after school to get Jackson a shot of some type of numbing medicine.

I sat in the chair next to Lydia with my ear plugged into my ear listening to a comedy jam; she was talking to a girl named Devin via Bluetooth.

I ignored Stiles as he walked up to us.

"Hey Blaise, Lydia."

I looked up at him, and Lydia turned to face him, the idiot didn't see the earphones or Bluetooth in our ears.

"You probably don't remember me; I sit behind both of you in biology. Anyway always thought we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken of course, maybe it'd be kinda cool to get to know each other a little bit."

I burst out laughing and what the comedian said and then removed my ear phones at the same time Lydia took off her Bluetooth.

"Yeah I didn't get any of what you just said." Lydia said seriously "is it worth repeating?"

I looked at him, I heard what he said. But I didn't understand. It kind of sounded like he was hitting on or or asking us out. But then that would be wrong because he directed it to both of us. Who does that?

"No." he said after realizing his confession failed. "Sorry." He walked over to some seats away from us.

I stood up.

"Where you off too?" Lydia asked.

"Snack." I said and walked towards Stiles.

I walked around the corner and looked at him. "Come with me quickly." I said and then kept walking.

I heard the chair screech as he followed after me.

I looked around before pulling him into the bathroom with me.

He blushed.

"Alright, now I want you to tell me what the hell is going on with your little pal Scott." I said seriously.

"w-what do you mean." Stiles stuttered.

"What do you mean what do I mean? Is he playing the game or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Um he's playing?" He said slowly.

"Why do you sound so unsure?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"Because I am." He said scratching his cheek.

I sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Ok, tell me honestly, is Scott on drugs?" I said bluntly.

"What?"

"Is Scott. On drugs?" I said it nice in slow so he understood what I was asking, of course I already knew the answer, but I had to make sure.

"No."

"He rammed into one of my bestfriend's shoulder and tore it. Do you understand? He tore it…"

"Well Jackson-" Stiles stared but I cut him off.

"Jackson didn't even hit him that hard; Scott purposely went out of his way to hurt him. I want to know if he's on drugs."

"No, Scott's just, he just dealing with his aggression."

"So he's taking it out on Jackson?"

"This is lacrosse." He said with a shrug.

I nodded "Touché. So…" I said looking at him up and down. "What does your dad think about the murder? Does he have any leads?"

"My dad does talk to me much about his job." He said fidgeting under my gaze.

I raised an eyebrow. He just lied to my face. "I see, well, you're the sheriffs son, I'm sure you have your own ideas about who did it and why no doubt."

Stiles remained silent.

"I take your silence as a yes? Who do you think did it?" I asked I needed to know.

He opened his mouth to say something when the bathroom door started opening, thinking quickly I grabbed his face, pulling him down to me in a rough kiss.

I heard a woman gasp and I pulled away from a red faced Stiles feigning a fake blush.

"Sorry." I said looking bashful at the intruder. I looked at the woman's name tag: McCall. As in Scott McCall? I shrugged it off.

I grabbed Stiles hand pulling him out of the bathroom with me. I looked at him, him face was still beet red and he still hadn't said a word, there was also a weird look in his eyes.

I was about to say something snippy when I spotted Jackson and Lydia.

"Hey." I snapped my fingers in front of him. "What happened in the bathroom stays in the bathroom. Understand?"

He nodded.

"I swear if I hear a peep at school, I will kill you." Then I smiled and patted his cheek and turned walking away.

**_~HellFire~_**

I went to Derek's house, after getting a speech from Lydia about pulling a disappearing act.

"Derek, come out come out wherever you are." I said with a smirk as I walked into his house.

I watched Derek walk down a set of stairs and then stand right in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Is it really wise to leave your sister buried in the front yard? It would look quite incriminating if the cops found it." I said.

"It wouldn't matter; she's in her wolf from."

"Ahh, right that wolfs bane. Nifty little flower." I said nodded.

"What do you need?" He asked.

I pouted looking at him. "Derek don't be so cold, how do you know I just didn't want to see you?"

He rolled his eyes and walked towards his door and I followed. "Where are we going?"

"_I'm_ going to get gas." He said.

I nodded. "Very well, let's go get gas." I said then with a smirk. "Can I drive your stick?"

Derek shot me a heated glare, but there was a smirk on his lips.

He opened to door of the passage seat, and I pouted. He was being a stick in the mud. He slid in the driver's seat and we were off.

We drove around town, making little pit stops even got ice cream, and on the way back Derek let me drive his stick…

"Are you staying?" He asked curiously as we laid on his bed.

"Do you want me too?" I said looking up at him.

"That's not what I asked." He pointed out.

"I know; it's what I asked." I stated.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Such a smartass."

I smirked "But you like it." and then I leaned over and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

He shook his head "No."

"Hmm then let me see if I could make it more clear..." I said and he chuckled rolling on top of me.

******_~HellFire~_**

I woke up to the sound of cars coming. I looked over at Derek's clock and growled. "Who the hell was coming over at 5 in the morning?"

"Derek get up I hear cars."

He mumbled but slowly woke up.

The cars were getting closer.

I threw on my clothes and tossed Derek his.

"I didn't know you were expecting company." I said.

"I wasn't." He said with a frown. We both paused as the cars got close enough for us to hear what the people were saying. What the police officers were saying.

"Why the hell are the police coming for you?" I snapped.

I paused. We shared a look. "Scott."

"You need to leave. The hunters know who I am, if they see you're with me…"

"I know. I'm gonna find a way to get you out of this." I sad kissing his lips then shifting to a red fox and darting out of the house at the same time the police darted in.

I didn't bother going to school and I didn't bother going to the game. Lydia and Jackson were gonna be pissed but I couldn't even think about a game right now when my friend was currently behind bars.

"Daddy!" I said slamming the door of his office open and closed behind me.

"Yes princess." He was sitting at his desk reading something.

"Derek has been arrested for a crime he did not commit, I need your help."

"I'm sorry pumpkin but, I can't help you." He said seriously.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's a wolf; you don't need to get yourself mixed into their affairs." He said still not looking up from whatever he was reading.

I glared at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not."

"I knew it, I knew asking you would be a waste of time, asking you and mom for help is like talking to a brick wall, only difference is that I'd get a better response from the wall."

"Blaise…" He said finally looking up at me.

I ignored him and stormed out. If he wouldn't help then I would get him out on my own.

I went to the police station, just to see Derek being released.

I grinned widely. "Hey jail bird!"

"Hey jail bate." He said rolling his eyes.

"I was just coming to spring you the old fashioned way, I even brought a file." I said fishing it out of my pocket.

He rolled his eyes "No need. They got a call from the medical examiner; animal attack killed Laura not a person."

"Medical examiner…" I said with a smile. "So my old man came through for me after all, good to know."

Derek rolled his eyes and slung his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the police station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some quick answers**

**-Derek and Blaise right now are in a friends with benefits relationship**

**Blaise does had other admirers though...**

**For example our favorite spazz Stiles and our favorite stalker Matt!**

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was walking towards my car when the clearing of someone voice stopped me. I turned and met my dad's gaze.<p>

"Yes?"

"How's your wolf?" My dad asked.

"He's fine, thank you." I added.

"Blaise you know you shouldn't meddle-" My dad started but I cut him up.

"Stop daddy, just stop. He is my friend. That's number one and number two someone murdered his sister. Laura was an alpha, so who ever tore her in half, literally… makes them a threat to us."

He nodded. "You're right, but all the same, they didn't kill one of us."

I stared at him in shock. "Are you kidding me? You would want to wait until the bastard killed one of us, instead of just eliminating him now?" I shook my head and hopped into my car, driving off to school.

Lydia was still mad, but not too mad that I missed the game. I saw Jackson and his mangled locker.

"What the hell happened to your locker?" I asked when I seen it. It looked like someone took a wrecking ball and slammed into it, it was totaled.

"I don't know." Jackson said.

I watched him struggle with trying to fix it when we saw Scott staring at us.

"What are you looking at ass wipe?" Jackson sneered.

Scott smirked and walked away, I had the distant feeling he had something to do with it.

I walked into my favorite class. Chemistry, with Mr. Harris.

I narrowed my eyes at the brunette that sat in my seat next to Jackson.

I walked right beside her and tapped her shoulder.

She looked at me.

"Hi, yeah you're in my seat." I said with a smile. I was being polite; maybe she didn't know that was my seat…

"I don't see your name on it." she said ogling Jackson.

"Yeah?" I grabbed the collar of her shirt bringing her to my level. "Just like there won't be a name on your grave after I throw your worthless ass out the window." I said with a blinding smile.

Jackson laughed as the girl scampered away. "So harsh Blaise, what's the matter, didn't have breakfast?" He handed me an apple.

I looked at him. "You know me so well; this is why I love you." I said taking the apple and biting it.

I felt much better after I had the apple.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." I heard Scott whisper to Stiles.

"Could have been animal blood…you know? Maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles said trying to reassure Scott.

"And did what?"

"Ate it." Stiles said.

"Raw?" Scott asked shocked.

"No you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." I was drinking water when I heard that. I practically choked. Jackson looked at me in confusion.

I cleared my throat. "Went down the wrong pipe." I said.

"I don't know you're the one that can't remember anything." Stiles continued.

"Mr. Stilinski if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, then you might want to pull the earphones out every once in a while." Mr. Harris said.

Stiles scoffed.

"I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes." He continued.

"No…" I heard Stiles say and I snickered.

He motion for them to move, Scott sat in front of us while Stiles sat three tables over.

"Let me know if separation anxiety gets to be too much." Mr. Harris said sarcastically and I laughed, this is why Mr. Harris was my favorite teacher, he was quite the comedian.

I smirked and looked over to Stiles. I winked at him and he blushed and turned away.

Scott looked back at Jackson and I and we both gave him a withering glare.

"Hey I think they found something." Some girl sitting next to Scott said and everyone got up and went to the window.

We watched the paramedics rush a man on a stretcher to their car

"That's not a rabbit." I heard Scott whisper.

The man screamed jumping up and everyone screamed taking a step back except for me.

I watched as Scott backed up and Stiles walked over to him.

"This is good this is good he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles said.

"Stiles, I did that." Scott said fear in his eyes.

The rest of the day went by and soon it was time for lunch.

"We have to sit with them." I told Lydia, as I watched Stiles and Scott.

"Why."

"Because Allison will want to sit with Scott." I said justifying my answer.

"Well what about that other thing?" She said after a moment.

"What Stiles?" I asked.

"You know its name?" Lydia said looking at me in shock.

I smiled at her. "Unfortunately, it can't be helped if he doesn't sit with us, Scott will leave and Allison will leave, so yeah."

"Fine." She huffed, and we made our way towards the two outcasts.

"What makes you so sure Derek even has all the answers?" I heard Stiles whisper.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed he was in total control. While I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some poor innocent guy." Scott whispered.

"You don't know that." Stiles mumbled.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison I have to cancel." Scott said.

"No you're not canceling you can't just cancel your entire life, well figure it out." Stiles said seriously.

"Figure what out?" I said sitting next to Stiles with a smirk while Lydia sat next to Scott.

Other popular kids in our clique started filling in seats around Scott in Stiles making Scott confused and Stiles flustered.

"Uh homework." Scott said.

"Yeah….why are they sitting with us?" Stiles whispered.

"I don't know." Scott whispered back quickly.

I rolled my eyes at his question; I already explained it to him once.

I grinned and scooted closer to Stiles as Danny came to sit next to me to save me from Greenburg's leering eyes.

"Get up." Jackson said to him.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" Greenburg whined.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot or Blaise's for that matter." Danny snickered.

Jackson pushed him out of the chair before sitting down.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack." Jackson said as way of opening conversation.

"Probably a cougar." Danny said.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion…isn't it?" Lydia said, I rolled my eyes at her power play wondering when she would give up being dumb.

"I heard it was a wolf." I said looking at Scott, and smirked when his eyes widened before glaring at me.

"Who cares?" Jackson said. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually I just found out who it is." Stiles said. "Check it out." He put his phone in the middle of the table.

Everyone leaned in to watch. I leaned into Stiles; I heard his heart beat speed up.

"I know this guy." Scott said after we watched the short clip.

"You do?" Allison asked as we all stared at Scott.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my father, he was the driver." Scott said sadly.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please, like where we're going tomorrow night." Lydia said looking at Allison.

Allison stared at her in confusion.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night right." Lydia said staring at her.

Allison's eyes widened and I smiled. Would she decline Lydia? Was she that brave?

"Um we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison offered.

"Well I'm not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos so if the five of us are hanging out we are doing something fun." Lydia said seriously.

I frowned. Where was she getting this five from?

"Hanging out, like the five of us. Do you, want to hang out with us and them?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." She said.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said.

I laughed while Lydia took the fork away from him.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia said.

"Yeah with actual competition." Jackson retorted.

"I won't even take offense to that." I said with a pout. "Because I can't bowl to save my life."

Lydia, Jackson and Danny laughed.

"Well how do you know we aren't actual competition?" Allison looked at Scott. "You can bowl right?"

"Sort of." Scott mumbled.

_So no, he couldn't bowl either._ I thought with a laugh.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson huffed.

"Yes, in fact I'm a great bowler." Scott said glaring at Jackson.

I laughed and stood up. "Ok I would love to see that little alpha male showdown but I'm gonna have to decline."

"Blaise you have to go." Lydia said with a pout.

I shook my head. "It wouldn't be fair, you guys know I suck and I don't have a date. Its ok, I'll do something else."

"You can go with matt. I'm sure he'd love to be your date." Lydia said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, about Matt, he was my on and off again fling…when Derek and I weren't on speaking terms.

I looked over to Matt, who was looking at me in return. He smiled and I smiled in return.

"Or why don't you go with Stiles?" Allison offered.

Every set off eyes turned to look at Stiles. judging him, to see f he was good enough to go out with me. And in his nervousness he said "No, I'm ok."

Half the guys on the lacrosse team glared at him hatefully.

I raised an eyebrow at his response, a tiny part of me was hurt by his reject, though I wasn't sure why. "Well ouch, my feeling are officially hurt…" I said before silently getting up and walking away.

I walked around school searching for my guy. I found him waiting for the bus.

"Hey Boyd." I said with a smile.

"Hey Blaise." he said returning it.

The other students around stared at in shock, as if I couldn't know other people outside my little clique.

"Are you working tomorrow night?" I asked curiously.

"No…why?" he asked.

"Wanna skate with me?" I said wide eyed. "Pretty please lemon squeeze."

He shook his head "I can't."

I pouted. "Oh…ok…"

"But here." He said handing me the keys to the ice skating ring. "Knock yourself out."

I grinned and hugged him before skipping away in my heels "Thanks Boyd."

**_~HellFire~_**

I went to Derek's house to see what he knew about the school bus driver.

"So you have no idea why he died?" I asked him again.

"That's what I said." He growled growing frustrated with my questioning.

"Well it's just-" I stopped when I heard a car pull up. Derek and I shared a look before going to the window.

A police car was out there.

I shot him a look.

"Hey, I haven't done anything." He grumbled.

"Then why the hell do they keep popping up?" I said more to myself but he shrugged.

We watched and African American man get out of the car and stare at the house with fear.

"Looks pretty deserted dispatch." He said into his radio.

I smirked as his bosses told him to come check out the house, and make sure it was empty. Although the guy himself hadn't moved.

I noticed a dog in the backseat. "Let's see if he'll listen to his furry companion." I said to Derek and he smirked.

Derek's eyes glowed a bright blue and I relaxed my guise. My eyes bleed red and my iris's turned blue as we stared at the dog.

The dogged barked like crazy wanting to get far away from our presence alone. The man listened scrambling into his car and driving off. I put my guise back on and Derek's eyes stopped glowing.

Derek and I shared a laugh. Our laughter was short lived when Scott appeared outside.

"I know you can hear me." Derek and I looked out the window down towards him. "I need your help."

I opened the door to let Scott in, and his eyes widened at me. Derek came up behind me closing the door. Guess he didn't want him to come in.

Scott frowned as he looked between Derek and I.

"What are you-" I held my hand up stopping him.

"You came here for help, not to ask personal questions." I said seriously.

Derek nodded. Scott's frowned deepened.

"Do you know what I am?" Scott asked quietly.

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"Did you do this to me?" Scott asked with a frown.

"No."

"What are-" Derek cut him off by barking his name.

"Scott. What do you want?" Derek growled.

"Okay, I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you here to the hunters. Also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream last night…someone else got hurt, and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Scott said.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked Derek

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?" Scott asked us.

"Yes." Derek said at the same time I said. "Without a doubt."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes." Derek said while I added. "Definitely a possibility."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably." We said simultaneously.

Scott looked like he was going to have a panic attack. I looked at Derek till he sighed and walked over to Scott.

"Look, we can show you how to remember, I can show you how to control the shifts even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek sighed.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"You'll find out, but for now I'm going to give you what you want." Derek said before he nodded at me.

"Go back to the bus, go inside see it, feel it let your senses, your sight smell touch, let them remember for you." I said to Scott.

"That's it just go back." He asked confused.

"Do you wanna know what happened?" Derek asked.

"I just wanna know if I hurt him." Scott said.

"No you don't." I said with a scoff causing both wolves to look at me. "You wanna know if you'll hurt her."

Scott looked at me before him and Derek had a stare off.

"I'll go with you…just in case." I said and started walking away, Scott trailing behind me slowly.

"What are you? Are you like me? A werewolf?" Scott asked when we were far away from Derek.

"Does it matter? If I'm like you or not?" I countered.

"I guess not…" He trailed off.

I sighed. "Well if you must know, no, I'm not a werewolf."

"Then-"

"What I am, is slightly more complex, something that I'm definitely not going to explain to a wolf cub." I said looking at him. "No hard feelings and all but you date a hunter's daughter. The hunters have been trying to catch someone like me for a long long time. I'm sure you could understand why I don't go telling everyone what I am."

"But you knew what I was." Scott said almost accusingly.

I nodded. "On the first day of school, I could smell it in the air, a freshly turned wolf."

His eyes widened. "Now it makes sense, your words that day."

I grinned. "Yes." I walked to my car and got in. "I'll see you there Scotty." I said with a smile before heading home.

I wasn't surprised when Stiles jeep pulled up. I figured Scott wouldn't come here alone and I also figured he wouldn't keep his mouth shut about me either.

They walked over next to me.

"So what are you?" Stiles blurted out. I looked over at Scott with narrowed eyes.

"And you wondered why I didn't bother telling you what I was. You can't even go two hours without blabbing that I am in fact something."

"But he-" I raised my hand up stopping his excuses.

"I don't care; we are here for you to learn how to remember." I said.

I turned and scaled the gate flipping off the top and landing on the other side.

"Seriously, what are you?" Stiles said in awe.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on already."

Scott and Stiles both took a step towards the gate.

"No no just me, someone needs to keep watch." Scott said.

I nodded.

"How come I'm always the one keeping watch?" Stiles shouted.

"Because there's only two of us." Scott said back.

I raised my eyebrow at Scott's words and Stiles pointed to me. "She's going."

"She is coming to help me." Scott sighed.

"Ok why is it starting to feel like your Batman and I'm Robin? I don't wanna be Robin all the time." Stiles snapped.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." Scott answered.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles whined.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

Scott stood next to me as I surveyed our surroundings.

"Close your eyes and feel it." He did as instructed.

His eyes snapped open as he remembered something.

I motioned for him to go and open the door. He flinched when he touched it.

I watched him go in before he turned and looked at me "Are you coming?" I shook my head.

"I don't want to interfere with your memory."

He nodded and closed the door. I watched as he remembered. Remembered what had happened to him. Remembered what happened on the bus.

My head snapped toward Stiles when his horn started blaring I noticed a flash light and Scott stumbled out of the bus. We ran through the parking lot, we both hopped on top of a red truck parked near the gate and flipped over the top.

"See you around Scotty!" I said with a smirk before sprinting off.

**_~HellFire~_**

The next night I spent with Allison and Lydia trying to figure out what Allison was going to wear.

"Pass." I said when she held up a shirt.

"Pass." Lydia said when she held up another.

Our passes continued until we both stood up and walked to her closet ourselves.

"Let me see." Lydia said. "Pass, pass. Pass on all of it, god Allison your taste is dwindling by the second."

I pulled out a sequined shirt. "But Ally-cat would look good in this."

Lydia frowned at the nickname but agreed with my choice.

Allison put it against her.

Lydia and I both watched as Allison's dad just walked into her room without knocking.

"Dad hello…" Allison said shooting her dad a look.

"Right…I'm sorry I completely forgot to knock." He said embarrassed.

Lydia and I sat on Allison's bed watching Mr. Argent. I'm not really sure about her thoughts but my thoughts were so deep in the gutter Allison would hate me if I said them out loud. Mr. Argent was hot, for an older man. And him being a hunter, someone I'm not even supposed to associate myself with makes him that much hotter, but alas, he's a married man.

Still didn't stop my mind from fantasizing though.

"Hello Mr. Argent." I said coyly.

"Dad do you need something?" Allison asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." He said.

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison said

"Not when some animal is out there attacking people." He countered.

"Dad-" she started but her cut her off.

"Hey, it's out of my hands, there's a curfew nobodies allowed out passed 9:30pm."

Allison looked defeated and threw her shirt on the bed.

"Hey, no more arguing." He said with a smile and I blushed.

"So yummy…" I thought in my head or at least I thought I did until I meet Lydia's wide eyes. I looked over to see Allison and Mr. Argent looking at me.

My face grew as red as my hair. "Sorry I was just thinking about-about um cake."

Lydia mumbled something akin to Mr. Argent's sweet looking cakes and my face grew redder.

Mr. Argent smiled at me before leaving Allison's room with a goodnight.

"Oh my god Blaise!" Allison said as soon as he left.

"I could have sworn I said that in my head." I said.

"Oh my god do you usually think that about my dad?" she said with a laugh.

I smirked "Come on Ally-cat, your dads hot, I'm just saying."

She shook her head while Lydia laughed.

"So." I said after we settled down. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia said.

"Sometimes, but not tonight." I smirked as she put on her beanie climbed out her window and then did a front flip off her balcony.

"Eight years gymnastics are you coming?" Allison whispered.

"Hell yeah." I climbed out of Allison's window and back flipped off. I landed even gracefully than her.

"Wow." she said with amazement before we looked up at Lydia.

"Come on." we whispered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take the stairs." Lydia said looking at us like we were crazy.

"So Blaise what are you doing?" Allison said texting probably Scott.

"Don't tell Lydia, but I'm going ice skating…" I said with a huge grin.

"Really, that sounds like so much fun." Allison said.

"Yeah, I love ice skating, there's nothing else like it." I said with a sigh of happiness.

"Are you gonna be there by yourself?" her fingers typing away at her cell.

I shrugged "Maybe…but I've skated alone before," my eyes widened. "Don't tell Lydia, she'll chew my ear off and then never leave me to have time to myself."

Allison laughed "Sure. I won't tell Lydia."

"Thanks Ally-cat." I said with a smile.

We parted ways after that, and I headed to the ice skating ring. I carried my iPod and speaker into the ring.

I sighed, the ice was fresh and I had recently sharpened my blades, this was going to be therapeutic.

I pulled my skates from off my shoulder breathing in the crisp cold air.

I pressed my song of choice from my iPod before skating to the middle of the room.

Tessellate by ALT-J filtered into the room. I closed my eyes and began skating.

I felt like I was flying and floating at the same time. I moved forward and backwards effortlessly.

I jumped; twirled, spun all over the arena, as the song started slowing I built speed and did a backflip on the ice.

As the song ended I heard the flash of a camera. I wiped around in shock to see Matt there with two cups of hot coco and of course his camera.

I smiled skating over to him. "Glad to see you could make it."

"As if I would miss it."

"You know, I'm going to start charging you for those photos Matt." I said tapping on his camera.

"I'm willing to pay any price you offer." He said before snapping another picture of me.

I smirked. "The price is you skating with me."

He playfully groaned before pulling some ice skates from a bag he had brought in.

We skated for a while before Matt sat just content with watching and taking pictures of me skate.

When my legs grew tired I skated over to him.

After I took off my skates we sat outside on top of his car. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I cocked my head looking at him.

"I know this is going to sound foreword, but wanna be my date for the winter formal?"

I laughed. "Wow. You're right that was forward. It's nowhere near the winter formal matt."

"You know me, I like to plan ahead." He said with a grin.

I shook my head. "I don't even know if I'm going."

He shot me a look. "Of course you're going. Why wouldn't you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But if I do decide to go, I'd love for you to be my date."

He smiled before pulling me closer to him.

**_~HellFire~_**

I made it to Derek's house not long after. I frowned when I noticed the broken light on his car.

"Derek what the hell happened to your car?" I shouted as I slammed his room door open.

"Hunters." He said with a straight face.

My eyes widened as I pulled him down on the bed. I placed my hands on his face turning it from left to right. "Did they hurt you?"

He growled in frustration and slapped my hands away. "As if they could hurt me."

"They can hurt you and you know it." I growled back.

We glared at each other, growls rumbling through both of our throats.

After a minute I smiled at him. "So, find out any new info?"

"He knew me…" He said after a while. And I frowned.

"What? How's that possible? What did he say, what were his words exactly?" I asked intrigued.

"Hale. And when I asked him how he knew me he said I'm sorry."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" I asked just to make sure.

He shot me a glare, and I shrugged it off.

"Ok, so I'm thinking whatever he is sorry for was the reason the alpha attacked him." I said after a moment of deep thought.

Derek frowned. "But-" Derek was cut off by the front door slamming open and Scott's yelling.

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything." Derek said coldly as he motioned for me to stay quiet.

"You killed him." Scott yelled we herd the stairs creak he was getting closer.

"He died." Derek continued.

"Like your sister died." Derek's eyes narrowed as did mine. He was playing with fire now.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." Derek said coldly.

"You found her-"

"I found her in pieces! Being used as bait to catch me." Derek snarled.

"I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the sheriff…" Scott was at the top of the stairs I glared at him and watched as Derek came from behind Scott throwing him down the stairs.

I heard a growl from below, guess Scott was angry now. I watched Derek jump down towards him. I listened as a fight ensued.

I heard a wall break, before hearing Derek mumble. "That was cute," Derek let out a menacing growl and I shivered in delight.

I made my way down stairs slowly, as much as I would have loved see Scott get his ass handed to him this needed to end.

"That's enough boys. Stop this foolishness!" I growled out my voice commanding. They involuntarily shifted back to normal.

Derek glared at me and I sighed, he hated it when I did that.

Poor Scott was trying to catch his breath while holding the wound Derek gave him across the stomach.

"Derek didn't kill him, and neither did you." I said simply.

Scott stared at me in suspicion. "And if you must know, no I didn't kill him either. It's not your fault and it's not ours."

"This. This is all his fault." Scott said glaring at Derek. "You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't." Derek growled.

"You're the one who bite me!" Scott snapped.

"No I'm not!" Derek snapped back.

Scott looked stupefied. "What?"

"Derek's not the one that bit you." I repeated for his benefit.

Scott looked shocked; he touched the healed wound, and seemed to have a flash back. I helped him sit down on the couch while sitting next to him.

"There's another." He said after a while.

"It's called an alpha." Derek and I said together.

"It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him and now I'm trying to find him with the help of Blaise." Scott looked at me and I smiled softly.

"But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek added.

"Why me?" Scott asked confused.

"Because Scotty, _he's_ the one that bit _you_. _You're_ part of _his_ pack…" I said before adding. "It's you Scott, you're the one he wants."

**_~HellFire~_**

I heard the gun shots and the wolf howling. I jolted out of bed.

"Derek!" I said with wide eyes.

I threw on a black hoodie and black shorts and jumped out of my window.

I streaked to Derek's house and found it empty.

"Dammit!" I snarled picking up his scent, I took off even faster, I had a bad feeling in my gut.

I heard a shot and a hiss of pain and skidded to a stop in front of Derek's fallen form.

"Derek." I whimpered. "Derek let me see, let me see it, I can help."

He moved his arm slightly and lifted up his sleeve, the shot wound was glowing blue and smoking.

My eyes bleed red at the sight the air around me growing hotter the more I stared at it.

I faintly heard Derek mumble something but I was too angry.

That bitch. She was going to pay.

"Blaise!" Derek said grabbing my face and making me look at him. "Calm down your on fire."

"Calm down?" I hissed my temper flare along with the fire that appeared surround us out of nowhere. "You've been shot and you want me to calm down."

"Yes." he said staring me in my eyes, "I'm fine, we're fine. But I won't be fine if you don't calm down." He added trying to get away from the fire.

If he wasn't careful he could very much get burned.

"The bitch will die for this, mark my words." I said venomously after a moment. The fire surrounding us died down as did my anger.

I helped Derek stand and started making our way back to his house.

"We need Scott's help." I said to him.

"No."

"What do you mean no, he's dating the hunter's daughter." I said.

"She's your friend too. We don't need Scott." Derek huffed.

"If I go in there, there won't be a guarantee that blood won't be spilt and my cover will be blown. Therefore we need Scott." I said giving him a hard look.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"I cannot believe how stubborn your being!" I snapped my hair flaming in my irritated state.

He scoffed turning his head to the side like a child.

"Fine you don't care, then I won't either. Don't expect me to help either." I snarled slamming the front door behind me.


End file.
